


Everybody is a Geek About Something

by Rose_the_Hat



Series: geekyissexy [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, geek!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_the_Hat/pseuds/Rose_the_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared plots a surprise for his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody is a Geek About Something

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "He's a Giant Geek, But I Love Him. You should read that first, if you haven't.

“I know you’re not asleep, babe.”

Jared did his best to keep his breathing deep and even, determined not to talk about the issue robbing him of sleep and had the potential to rip him and Jensen apart. The bed jostled as Jensen shifted closer, arm slithering around Jared’s waist, warm palm gliding up his chest to rest over his heart. 

“Ja-red,” Jensen said in a musical whisper, warm breath tickling his nape.

Jared kept up his act but Jensen was not to be ignored. His hand moved away from Jared’s chest down to the bump of his soft cock, insistent fingers slipped into the slit of his briefs. Yeah, Jared would have to be dead not to respond to that. A soft gasp escaped him and his hips jerked forward. Jensen gave a sly sexy little laugh of victory and the evil bastard removed his hand from Jared’s awakening cock. Jared made a sound of disappointment.

“Seeing as you’re awake, wanna talk to me?” Jensen said, sitting up, resting against the headboard gazing down at Jared.

Jared sighed and flopped over on his back. He didn’t want to do this, not now and preferably not ever. “I’m not sure what to say.”

“Well, you haven’t said much of anything really.” There was no reproach in Jensen’s voice, no hurt in his eyes. Jared sat up, and turned on the lamp. He folded his hands in his lap and looked at them. “It’s a great offer.” Jensen pressed. 

Jared had graduated with his PhD in paleobiology a few weeks back and already had a handful of offers and opportunities for internships, fellowships, and job offers but the one Jensen was talking about was from Dr. Whitmer at the Black Hills Institute of Geological Research and meant Jared could be in the field, on digs, making discoveries, instead of in a museum or classroom. While Jared had some reservations about working for the institute because of the [Sue controversy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sue_\(dinosaur\)#Dispute_and_auction) back in the 90’s, it was everything Jared had ever wanted. He couldn’t voice how much he wanted to take the position, but doing do would probably mean the end of he and Jensen. While Jared loved all things Dino, he loved Jensen more. 

“It is.” Jared allowed. 

Jensen sighed. “You just want to not talk about it, that it?”

He was getting aggravated, Jared could hear it, words curt and voice gruff around the edges.

Jared turned to his boyfriend. “You know what it would mean if I took it. I’d have to move to South Dakota.”

“So?”

“So? So what about us, Jense? Your job and life are here.”

Jensen stared at him for several long moments before he gave a lopsided smile. “You’re super-smart Jare, but sometimes so _dumb_.”

“Dumb because I’m thinking about you and us? Our future?”

“No, because you seemed to have failed to realize that you are my life. I go where you go.”

Jared’s heart thumped. Jensen would pull up stakes to follow him to South Dakota? Just like that? Damn he had a great boyfriend, although if the reverse were the case Jared would follow Jensen to wherever, too. Jensen was it for him. 

“Even to say… China?”

“China?”

“Yeah, there are digs going on in the Gobi, lotsa fossils being unearthed there.”

Jensen’s brows creased. “Well, can’t say I’m any shakes at speaking Chinese, but I do like the food. Did you get an offer from China?”

“No, but you’d follow me there?”

“I would and I’ll follow you to South Dakota, too.”

“Sooooo, I guess I’m calling Dr. Whitmer back and accepting.”

“Yup.” Jensen grinned.

*

Two weeks. He had two weeks before he and Jensen left for the arid planes of the South Dakota Badlands. Jensen had already rented them an apartment while Jensen took care of the practical aspects of their move Jared was busy plotting. He wanted to show Jensen how much he meant to him and how much Jensen’s support of Jared’s dawning career meant. Since Jensen had treated him to an awesome dino-centric vacation after graduation Jared decided to indulge Jensen in his greatest love: movies, particularly the movies of one Quentin Tarantino. 

An old timey movie theatre called The Rialto was on the other side of town was, Jensen would go on about the architecture and the film festivals they had there every so often. Jared did some digging (he was a paleontologist, digging was his thing) and some calling and soon was able to put his plan was put into motion. Jensen was going to _freak_ and Jared couldn’t wait to see it.

*

“Dude, where are we going?” Jensen grumped, moving his head in all directions, attempting to see through his blindfold.

Jared wanted to smack him to get him to stop but it was kinda cute watching Jensen fidget. “You’ll know in a minute.” He brought his Jeep to a stop and parked it beside the old theatre. He exited the vehicle and hurried around to the passenger side to help Jensen out and on to the curb.

“Ready?” Jared asked making sure the marquee would be the first thing Jensen saw. 

“Past ready.”

Jared chuckled, hearing the eye-roll in Jensen’s voice. “Take your blindfold off then.”

Jensen did then his jaw dropped.

**ONE TIME ONLY! QUINTEN TARANTINO FILM FESTIVAL!  
NOW PLAYING:   
RESERVIOR DOGS, PULP FICTION,  
KILL BILL VOL 1, KILL BILL VOL 2,   
INGLOURIOUS BASTERDS, DJANGO UNCHAINED**

“The hell?” Jensen was breathless a huge smile on his face eyes wide as they moved over his favorite director’s oeuvre. “I didn’t know about this.”

Jared danced a little in excitement. Thrilled and exhilarated that Jensen was so stunned with his surprise. Showing every single Tarantino flick would have taken days and in the end Jared settled on the ones Jensen enthused about the most. “Nope! Little something I put together for you.”

Jensen turned to Jared so fast he wouldn’t be surprised if Jensen didn’t have whiplash. “No fuckin’ way!”

Jared nodded enthusiastically. 

“How? I mean…?”

“Well, you know my friend Chad, right?”

“The blond guy who rhapsodizes about rocks?”

Jared grinned. Chad was a geologist that Jared had been friendly with since he was an undergrad. “Well, Chad knows everybody, right? So he knows someone, who knows someone, who knows someone else who owns this theatre. And they agreed to let me have it and put this festival on for you.” Jared puffed his chest out, pleased he had been successful in his mission, which given the fact that stealth was not his strong suit was miraculous. 

“Who else is coming to the show?” Jensen asked looking around.

Jared leaned in close. “No one. Our own private screening.” 

“Are you…are you _serious_?”Jensen actually wavered. Jared reached out to steady him. 

“As Jules Whitfield quoting Ezekiel 25:17. A hot little three-way you, me, and Tarantino today.”

“This is…this is gonna be fucking _awesome_. Holy shit!” Jensen jumped and fist pumped. 

Jared opened his mouth to say something but found his arms full of his boyfriend, Jensen’s lush mouth finding Jared’s and attacking it with relish. His arms wrapped around Jensen, holding tight as their tongues slid together. Jensen hopped in Jared’s embrace, legs wrapping around Jared’s waist. Jared grunted in surprise but cupped Jensen’s ass and held him as their kiss continued. Jared never thought his surprise would get _this_ kind of reaction. 

When the need for air, and Jared’s biceps began to protest at holding Jensen’s not inconsiderable weight, they parted. Jensen looked up at the marquee for a moment before turning to Jared. 

“Jared, babe, thank you for this.”

Jared would carry the memory of Jensen’s love struck and wonder-filled expression with him for the rest of his life. He took Jensen’s hand and tugged him towards the theatre’s doors. “It’s my way of thanking you for sticking with me and following me to South Dakota.”

“I’d follow you anywhere, babe. You’re Hildi, to my Django.”

“Oh, fuck you, man. You are not cool enough to be Django. I’m Mr. Orange to your Mr. White and you know it. They totally fucked, you know.”

“Oh, eww!” Jensen groaned, but he was grinning like a fool. “I never thought of that before!” 

“Well, I mean think about it. There was a level of intimacy between them above and beyond a couple of dudes pullin’ a heist.”

The expression of comic horror on Jensen’s face almost made Jared burst out laughing. He charged on with his analysis of Mr. White and Mr. Orange’s relationship to see how Jensen would react. “The dude told him his _rea_ l name, _held_ him…repeatedly, and _killed the boss_ for him. Pretty extreme behavior if you ask me.”

Jensen shook his hand loose from Jared’s grip and covered his ears. “LA LA LA LA! Can’t hear you!” He charged through the theatres doors. 

Jared shook his head, a fond smile on his face before following his boyfriend inside.


End file.
